Training and Career Development The Department of Psychiatry has a postgraduate training program that includes 68 residents in adult psychiatry (17 residents per year), 18 fellows in child and adolescent psychiatry (9 first and 9 second year fellows, in a two year program), 7 fellows in geriatric psychiatry, 11 psychology interns (4 with dedicated research time), 3 postdoctoral psychology fellows, and 23 doctoral level psychology externs.